Buffy's Last Words
by bangelluvforever
Summary: The title says it all.


**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything! Everything Joss Wheadon owns! I only own the notes that I made up!**

**Rating: ****K**

**Timeline: ****After Buffy dies and after Angel finds out that Buffy's dead.**

**Summary: ****Buffy's last letters to the Scooby Gang, Angel, Wesley and Cordelia.

* * *

  
**

**-Buffy's Last Words-**

Dawn Summers walked into the living of her house to find her best friends/family there, but started to tear up when she remembered that these were the only family she had left because her father didn't want her. Her mom, Joyce Summer, had died because of a brain tumor. Her sister, the Slayer, the Chosen, what ever you wanted to call her, but to Dawn and her best friends, she would always be Buffy Anne Summers and not Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

"Alright. Well, as you all know the reason while we're here is not only to morn for our fallen slayer, friend, sister, and lover, but to receive the last words of Buffy that I found on her bed when I went into her room." Dawn stated as she looked around the living room at Willow, Xander, Spike, Angel, Giles, Cordelia, Wesley, Gunn and Fred.

Dawn sadly smiled and picked up the envelops and handed them to each person with their name on it in Buffy's elegant handwriting. When everyone, besides Gunn and Fred (since Buffy didn't know them), had their letters they all decided to open it at the same time and read them to themselves.

They all had found the same picture in the envelope, a picture of them all with Joyce, Dawn and Buffy around the Christmas tree on that faithful Christmas Eve where Buffy almost lost Angel and that faithful day Sunnydale saw their first snow ever. They also each found a piece of paper with only five words on them, the only who received a full piece of paper and a letter back and front of it was Angel.

**Giles piece of paper wrote:**

_Dad--_

_I love you, always!_

**Wesley's read:**

_Wes--_

_Watch over them now!_

**Cordelia's read:**

_Cordy--_

_Watch over Angel, please!_

**Xander's read:**

_Xander--_

_Don't you ever change!_

**Willow's read:**

_Will--_

_Please very careful!_

**Spike's read:**

_Spike--_

_Your turn to play hero!_

**Dawn's read:**

_Dawnie--_

_I love you, baby sis._

**Angel's letter read: **

_My Darling Angel, _

_My darling, how I do still love you more than life itself. I wish I could have seen you before I was gone. I want you to know you are my world._

_We have so many heavenly memories and so many heart breaking memories. I'll never forget my 17th birthday because that was the day you said you loved me. It was the most important and heavenly and most cherished moment of my life._

_I have so much to tell you but, I'm sad to say we can't. But, I need to tell you that I love you with every little bit of my heart and soul. When, I was with Riley he never made me fell like I was in heaven, the way I feel when I'm with you. When, I told you I loved Riley, I LIED! I could only love you. I'm sorry with sleeping Riley. I hope you can find some place in your heart to forgive everything I did to you since we broke-up. _

_My Angel, my world, my savior, please take of them now. It's your time to protect them now. I'm done and I'm happy that I finally can be at rest, but that will never stop me from wishing I was in your arms or keep me from watching over you all. Angel, just remember and NEVER forget, that you are not him. Your the kind and loving man that I feel in love with. They need you. Fight the good fight, be brace, live, for me. If you ever need to talk to me, just talk to your heart, baby, I'm there. I'll answer or show you in some way, form or how. I'm always with you. NEVER forget that I LOVE YOU! _

_Please watch over everyone (AND YES SPIKE AND XANDER!)! _It's your fight now! I had my dear old Uncle Sonny pull a few strings and Faith is getting out of prison. I need you to give her, her letter that I put in my safe keeping box (you know which box ;)) You need to help her _now. She needs to be shown the right way of the slayer! Remember to tell her that she's not the slayers she her own person and not to let the slayer corrupt her. Please watch over and take care of Dawnie for me. Please try to move on and love again, for me. _

_If your ever wondering if I'm still your girl. I am then and now. Do you remember when I said always, it's true, I will always and forever be your girl. Be....brave....live...for me. I LOVE YOU!!!_

_Your Soulmate,_

_Buffy Anne O'Conner_

_P.S. I know about the ring, bond, and then forgotten day. I love you __**MY**__ Angel!

* * *

_

"Buffy, even left us all this DVD." Dawn said before she popped the DVD in the DVD player and pushed pale.

They all (even Fred and Gunn) started to get tears dripping down their faces as Buffy's face popped up on screen.

"Hey everyone! Its me! Well, I guess if you found this DVD and the letters then I'm....gone. I just wanted to say. Thank you all for always believing, loving and being their for me. You guys are my world and my courage. Angel, if your watching this and I hope you are. I love you so much! Always have always will! You've always been my light at the end of the dark scary tunnel, my confidence, my heart, my soul and the reason why I get up and fight every night and day! Dawnie, I love you so much little sister! Everyone, please take care of each other no matter what! Also please welcome Faith, with open hearts, love and open arms! If you ever need to talk to me, talk to your heart and I will be there to answer you in whatever way, shape of from. I'm watching over you! I hope you guys love the DVD! Love you all! Be. Brave. Live. For. Me." Buffy said before she disappeared from the screen.

They all wiped their tears away and watched as writing came onto the TV reading: **I love you guys! **

They all watched as millions of pictures of them came on and small videos of them came on, all having the time of their lives. They all started to cry as My Wish from Rascal Flatts started to play and then Someone's Watching Over Me by Hilary Duff play as the DVD continued to show pictures and videos of all of them.

After three hours, of sad tears, songs, pictures and videos, they read what came up on the screen: **Love is the only game never postponed due to darkness. Love is the enchanted dawn of every heart. To love is to receive a glimpse of heaven. I love you all! Remember to cherish love with everything you have! --Buffy Anne Summers

* * *

****Well, here's a new BTVS story to help me get out of my BTVS writer's block! I hope you all like this! I'm practically in tears! Peace!! ---Jessica!!!!**


End file.
